


Sly has a dream about being nuzzled to sleep by Clockwerk.

by KingFranPetty



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Affection, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, Huddling For Warmth, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nightmares, Out of Character, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I have no clue, best of luck.
Relationships: Clockwerk/Sly Cooper
Kudos: 6





	Sly has a dream about being nuzzled to sleep by Clockwerk.

Metal was replaced by its original. 

Wings wrapped around his body and a warm feathered form pressed soft to him. 

Sly breathed confusion but relaxed in the touch. 

Something pressed against the back of his neck and nuzzled deeply. 

A voice he didn't know spoken gentle and caring, "Rest. Rest and be calm, Cooper."

So he did, allowing himself to be spooned by the strange owl. 

"I'm sorry. I used to trust you all but... I don't believe I'm myself anymore." The voice continued on. 

Sly Cooper always well knew to whom this was but he remained in the snuggle. 

Everything else was so cold now. 

Cold like the chill he felt at the thought of the monster machine that held him now. 

Wings felt deep into him with curiosity about it. As if just recently becoming flesh again. 

"I'm sorry."

The voice became familiar, too familiar. 

Suddenly there was no warmth, just machine. Merely clockwork. Just Clockwerk. 

Yellowstone eyes shined upon him then everything was darkness. 

Sly awoke in his bed. He was alive. Clorkwerk was dead. It was all just a dream. 

The End.


End file.
